The present invention relates to a light emitting device using the light emitting diode (LED) and the method for manufacturing the device.
The LED is made by forming a pn junction on a semiconductor wafer consisting of a compound of the III-V family such as GaP, GaAs and the like.
Experiments have been carried out to obtain a light emitting device which emits desired colors. The light emitting device has a sealing resin such as epoxy resin and silicon resin. In order to generate a desired color, fluorescence materials are mixed in sealing resin.
However, since the fluorescence material is heavy compared with the sealing resin, particles of the fluorescence material deposit in the resin before hardening of the resin. The deposited particles disperse irregularly on the LED and the substrate. Consequently, the light emitted by the light emitting device is irregular in color and luminance distribution.
On the other hand, there has been provided a method for manufacturing a plurality of light emitting devices by using dyes. However, the dye method is complicated because of a number of process steps.